


Человек-паук: Учёба на дому

by AnitaBender



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Cohabitation, Forced Cohabitation, Gen, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pandemics, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBender/pseuds/AnitaBender
Summary: Злополучный вирус никого не обошёл стороной, и школе Питера Паркера тоже пришлось закрыться на карантин. Тони выборол его жизнь, рискуя своей, не для того, чтобы проиграть какой-то болячке, поэтому решено было Человека-паука для пущей безопасности укрыть на базе Мстителей. Это значит, что дистанционное обучение превращается в цирк с конями...
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 13
Collections: Superheroic stuff by Anita Bender





	1. Человек-паук сидит дома

Что ни день, то хренотень. Во вторник у нас вторжение инопланетян на Землю, в среду геноцид, в четверг мёртвые возвращаются к жизни, в пятницу неизлечимый вирус захватывает все страны мира.

Шутка про «увидеть Париж и умереть» уже не кажется смешной. Питер ожидал, что если, и окажется в смертельной опасности в ближайшее время, то хотя бы у неё будет человеческое лицо. Ну хотя бы гуманоидное. Хотя бы лицо.

У этого врага лица одновременно нет, и одновременно он носит множество лиц — лица безответственных людей, игнорирующих самоизоляцию и правила безопасности.

Привычные силы супергероев в основном бесполезны, но каждый старается помочь чем может. Тони отвёл часть базы Мстителей для медицинских экспериментов, финансирует учёных, вложился в постройку больниц и новых лабораторий, запустил дронов, разносящих продукты и лекарства старикам и больным, Тор курирует все вопросы, связанные с электричеством, Брюс работает вместе с врачами, Наташа и Клинт помогают полиции контролировать порядок на улице и разгонять людей.

— Человек-паук сидит дома!

Фэйс тайм с наставником принимает не тот оборот, на который рассчитывает Питер.

— Но я могу помочь! Все Мстители что-то делают, вы говорили, я тоже теперь Мститель!

— Ты Мститель, который пойдёт на «Историю Игрушек-4», потому что его не пустили на фильм рейтинга NC-17. 

Тони смотрит на подопечного очень строго, но быстро смягчается — очень уж его забавляет, как у Питера надуваются щёки, когда он недоволен и пытается это скрыть.

— Я понимаю твоё возмущение, — примирительным тоном продолжает он, — но пойми, я не вынесу, если ты ещё раз умрёшь на моих руках. В прошлый раз мне хотя бы не пришлось смотреть в глаза Мэй, что будет, если она тебя переживёт?

— Но я же в костюме, я В МАСКЕ!

— Я знаю, что усовершенствовал твой костюм, — Тони устало трёт виски, — но если уже объявили чрезвычайную ситуацию, то будь добр делать, что велено. Господи, даже Морган может посидеть на жопе ровно!

Это что он намекает на то, что Питер ведёт себя, как непоседливый _ребёнок_? Разве он недостаточное количество раз доказал, что зрелый и ответственный член команды?

— Я хочу быть полезным! — К сожалению, голос Питера подводит, и он совсем не звучит зрело. Звучит скорее так, что хочется купить ему все игрушки мира, лишь бы он не расстраивался.

Но то, чего он на самом деле хочет, Тони Старк ему дать не может.

— Ты будешь полезным, если побудешь на изоляции. Или ты хочешь быть полезным на лабораторном столе, чтоб мы со Стрэнджем рассматривали, как вирус взаимодействует с твоей мутацией?

Воспитание Питера не позволяет ему объявить Железному Человеку, что нельзя быть такой курицей-наседкой.

Тяжёлый вздох, уехавшая камера. Тони понимает его и без слов.

— Рожицы вот эти будешь Неду показывать!

Питер знает хороший мем, который мог бы отправить в ответ, если б это была переписка, но это живой разговор, и от негодования он теряет все слова.

— Знаешь, есть такое выражение «лучше перебздеть, чем недобздеть»? — Очень серьёзно спрашивает Тони. — Это тот случай. Я не для того вышел из комы после щелчка, чтоб ты выходил из дома во время карантина!

Камера выравнивается, из динамиков наконец-то слышна только тишина.

Питер, поджав губы, смотрит в сторону. Несмотря на то, что он понимает, что это низкая манипуляция, он также понимает, что Тони чуть не отдал за него жизнь.

— Если я, — Тони тыкает себя в грудь, и Питер не может не думать о том, что врачи не смогли сказать, сколько ещё протянет это сердце, — увижу, что ты выходил на улицу, я посажу тебя под домашний арест на базе Мстителей! Я всё сказал.

Видео-звонок резко заканчивается. 

Паучок остаётся смотреть на своё отражение в погасшем экране, размышляя были ли последние слова ментора отсылкой к «Мандалорцу», чтоб до него лучше дошло. Однако вскоре экран загорается снова — похоже, Тони сказал не всё.

« **И да. В таком случае Мэй переедет с тобой. Это значит, что ей придётся видеться с Хэппи и разобраться, что у них там происходит**.»

_м-р Старк печатает сообщение…_

« **Если не можешь ни ради себя, ни ради меня, постарайся не быть занозой в заднице хотя бы для своей тётушки.** »

Отлично. Питер ещё даже не успел прикинуть все плюсы быть запертым на базе Мстителей, а не у себя дома, Тони уже позаботился о том, чтоб избавить его от соблазна намеренно его провоцировать.

Телефон издаёт характерный для новых сообщений «жуж».

Но вместо новых угроз Питера на экране ждёт армия разрумяненных сладко улыбающихся эмоджи, предназначенных посылать лучи пассивной агрессии.

Влетит ли юному супергерою за «ок, бумер»? Конечно, да. Питер быстро отбрасывает эту идею, и листает стикеры с осторожностью сапёра. В конце концов он решает не испытывать сегодня больше грани дозволенного, и просто зеркалит сообщение Тони, отправляя ему ровно такое же количество эмоджи руки с жестом «окей».

Компьютерное кресло разрушает нагнетающую тишину мерзким скрипом, когда Питер раскручивается на нём от скуки.

Может быть, это не так уж и плохо? Вряд ли Человеку-пауку навредит отпуск. Можно досмотреть тот сериал на испанском, научиться готовить что-то сложнее макарон и омлета, попросить Тони прислать какой-то набор начинающего роботехника, играть с Недом по сети...

Последним, кстати, можно заняться даже прямо сейчас.

С другой стороны, как можно оставаться в стороне, когда он может помогать?! Но в то же время мистер Старк так удачно выбрал рычаг давления на него.

Очевидно, если бы тётя Мэй хотела выяснять отношения с Хэппи, она бы давно это сделала, а не сливалась, как школьница. Так что было бы подставой с его стороны заставить её покинуть родной дом и находиться в заточении с кем-то, кого она предпочитает избегать.

— Я видел порно, которое начиналось точно так же, — выдаёт Нед, выслушав жалобы друга.

— Какого черта??? — Питер едва не подстреливает напарника от неожиданности. Сейчас бы конечно проиграть, потому что избавился от собственного союзника.

— Кстати, ты знал, что если поставить VPN, можно…

— Bon giorno, sono italiano? Я знаю. Сейчас не время, Нед.

Время отбиваться от пяти новых нападающих, один из которых ведёт крайне грязную игру, что раздражает не меньше, чем двойные стандарты мистера Старка. И то, как он постоянно меняет пределы его, Питера, зоны ответственности.

Но чтобы тебя воспринимали как взрослого, нужно принимать взрослые решения, так? По крайней мере, так говорилось в колонке ответов психолога в журнале для подростков, который Мэй выписывала ему, когда он был младше (Питера конечно интересовал только раздел про науку).

Мэй заботилась о нём задолго до того, как у него появился Тони Старк. Не эгоистично не заботиться о всех остальных, эгоистично — не выбрать сейчас Мэй.

— Я не могу с ней так поступить.

— Значит, ты не будешь опять взламывать костюм?

Питер не видит лица приятеля, но почти уверен, что тот разочарован.

— Нет. К тому же, если мистер Старк меня поймает и действительно закроет, как я объясню, что я делаю на базе Мстителей, если что-то случится во время занятий, и все поймут, где я? Я не должен себя раскрыть!

— Скажешь, что Старк забрал на базу всех самых ценных сотрудников для их сохранности, — предлагает Нед, но в ответ слышит недовольное фырканье.

— Чтобы Флэш шутил, что я ценный сотрудник, потому что на мне опыты ставят?

— Тогда скажи, что у Мэй отношения с начальником безопасности.

— Нед!

— Что такого? Она красивая, в это все поверят! И это не далеко от правды…

— Я не хочу её в это впутывать, — вздыхает Питер, он понимает, что его решение окончательное. — У неё и так достаточно головной боли из-за меня.

Проходит не так много времени, когда герои обоих ребят подрываются, и игра заканчивается. Питер даже немного рад — у него уже болят уши от наушников. И чуть-чуть от Неда, вернувшегося к теме невероятных находок на ПорнХабе.

— Питер, а вирус действительно существует? — Лидс переходит на заговорщицкий шепот. — Я слышал, что это вышедшее из-под контроля биологическое оружие!

— Я не знаю, Нед. Мистер Старк сказал мне сидеть дома.

— И ты будешь сидеть?

— Да.

ЧЕТЫРЕ ЧАСА СПУСТЯ

**«Собирай вещи, Паркер»**


	2. Человек-паук съезжает из дома

Питер мнётся в дверях кухни и нервно сжимает в руках телефон.

— Питер, милый, что-то случилось?

Он не знает, как рассказать Мэй, что подвёл её. Он не знает, сколько у них времени, прежде чем за дверью начнёт сигналить высланная за ними машина. Он только знает, что то, что он оставил сообщение Тони не прочитанным, не убережёт его от последствий и ни на минуту их не отсрочит.

— Питер? — Мэй обеспокоенно выключает плиту и бросает готовку. — Я должна знать, что происходит.

— Всё в порядке. Ты только не волнуйся…

Мэй Паркер не волнуется: она берёт половник в руки, готовая поколотить им кого-то, если понадобится.

Племянник проходит и опирается о стол, пытаясь выглядеть расслабленным. У него плохо получается — он одного цвета со своей белой футболкой.

— В общем… — Питер набирает побольше воздуха в грудь и выпаливает так быстро, как может: — Ситуация с вирусом становится тяжелее, мистер Старк для безопасности забирает нас на базу Мстителей, вероятно до тех пор, пока карантин не закончится, прости, я пытался его отговорить и объяснить, что нет необходимости, я знаю, что вы с Хэппи…

— О, перестань, — Мэй подходит обнять своего незадачливого воспитанника, — перестань, дорогой. Тони просто заботится о тебе. А мы с Хэппи — взрослые люди, разберёмся.

Питер кивает, и Мэй, улыбаясь, ерошит его волосы. Надо же, как племянник переживает из-за ситуации, которую она сама запустила. Каким же замечательным он вырос!

Чувство облегчения приятно расходится по телу, побеждая сковавший его холод ужаса. Пока всё идёт гладко. Виновнику переезда остаётся надеяться, что Тони не станет песочить его с порога, и тётя не узнает, почему им приходится уезжать _на самом деле_.

— Хотя иногда это здорово смахивает на гиперопеку. — Мэй, смеясь, машет половником и убирает его на место.

— Да, он стал очень эмоциональным после… всего.

Тётя тяжело вздыхает. Ей неловко, что она задела эту тему. Мэй не было среди выживших, чтобы почувствовать боль утраты — она исчезла, как и Питер, Тони же досталось не только разбитое этим сердце, но и пять лет мучительных мыслей о том, что он не смог спасти ребёнка.

— Я рада, что вы так привязались друг другу.

— Я тоже, — просто отвечает Питер, хотя для него невыразимо важно, что Мэй стала отзываться о мистере Старке с такой теплотой. — Но тебе надо бросить это рагу, боюсь, у нас мало времени.

Смущение испаряется с её лица, Мэй негодующе вскидывает брови и упирает руки в бока.

— Если мне надо заплатить за простой машины, чтобы дотушить овощи — я заплачу!

Можно дёргать бедного мальчика, когда ему вздумается, но Мэй Паркер не намерена позволять Тони Старку нарушать её домашние дела. Даже если уже сегодня её домом станет другое место, даже если это место — его собственный дом.

Питер хихикает и отправляется собирать вещи сам.

Они конечно оба знают, что за ними едет не Убер, и, если бы Мэй действительно надо было за что-то платить, рагу получилось бы со вкусом сожалений и расточительства.

У себя в комнате Питер первым делом принимается строчить Хэппи извинения за то, что поставил его в неудобное положение, и умоляет не разрушать для Мэй его легенду о том, что переезд — это всецело инициатива Тони, к которой Человек-паук не имеет никакого отношения.

 **«Без проблем»** , — получает он лаконичный ответ.

***

Поездка проходит в таком стеснении, что все трое предпочитают немедленно вымести эти воспоминания из головы, как только они прибывают на место.

Мэй выходит из машины, беспокойно прижимая к себе кастрюлю с рагу.

Перед ней открывается внушительное здание новой базы Мстителей — одновременно простое в своих архитектурных решениях, и сложное во всём остальном. Оно вызывает трепет не только от мыслей о всём великом, что в нём находится и происходит, но и потому что Мэй никогда ещё не находилась физически так близко к супергеройской жизни своего Питера.

— Здорово! Тони это точно оценит, — Хэппи робко посмеивается, указывая на кричаще красную кастрюльку. — Он отпустил всех поваров на карантин, так что питаться приходится чем попало. Пеппер готовит неважно, а Тор всё время занят, а остальные…

— Тор — там?! — Мэй едва не роняет свой презент. — Тор, который громовержец? Я смогу познакомиться с Тором?!

— Как я уже сказал, он очень занят, — уклончиво отвечает Хэппи.

Питер прыскает от смеха. В последний раз он видел фанатскую сторону тёти, когда пару лет назад выставил неправильный режим стирки и испортил какую-то «ту самую» футболку музыкальной группы, название которой он опять забыл (на что Тони очень сильно закатил бы глаза, если б узнал).

Хэппи понимает подростка по-своему, и в Питера едва не прилетает собственным чемоданом.

Нет ничего комичного в том, что и без того шаткое положение Хогана усложняется конкуренцией буквально с богом, который, судя по всему, ещё и оказывается отличным поваром. Если он не стал распекать парнишку за всю эту ситуацию с переездом, то не только потому что тоже привязался к нему, но и потому что босс всё равно сделает это эффективнее и эффектнее. Посмотрим, как смешно ему будет потом.

Питер первым проходит дезинфектор, и веселье его действительно быстро испаряется.

Он был готов к разносу с первых секунд появления на базе, был готов встретиться с гневным взглядом ментора, от которого ощущение, будто налетел с разгона на бетонную стену, но он не был готов к тому, что в холле вместо Тони его будет ждать Капитан Америка. Это что, часть наказания?

Прошло много времени после Берлина, но Питер до сих пор немного недолюбливает Капитана и как минимум не уважает его за тот омерзительный коллаб с правительством в виде занудно-поучительных видеороликов для школ.

Рождерс стоит, заложив руки за спину, и вместо приветствия тяжело вздыхает. Выражение его лица переключается с сочувствующего на упрекающее и обратно, как голографическая картинка из девяностых.

— Знаешь, что было первым — первым! — что сказал Тони, когда вернулся на Землю _тогда_? Он сказал: «Я пацана не сберёг».

— Извините, — перебивает его Питер, не давая Капитану подвести мораль истории, — он вам заплатил, чтоб вы помогли ему заставить меня чувствовать себя ещё более виноватым?

— Я знаю, что ты хотел, как лучше.

От этого не легче. Питер перехватывает свой чемодан другой рукой и поправляет рюкзак, пытаясь выиграть время для поиска достаточно вежливого ответа.

Стив не гений, но и не идиот: он безошибочно считывает месседж с лица Паучка — сегодня не тот день, когда он вернёт себе его расположение.

— Тони у себя в мастерской, — бессильно говорит Капитан, уступая роль воспитателя.

— Спасибо.

Питер оставляет вещи у себя в комнате и решает играть на опережение — нанести визит наставнику до того, как его вызовут на ковёр. Конечно это, скорее всего, не даст ему никаких преимуществ, ведь Пятница наверняка уже оповестила Тони о прибытии Паркеров, но во всяком случае, это покажет готовность Питера нести ответственность за свои поступки. Он не будет прятаться, как нашкодивший щеночек.

В мастерской не везде горит свет и отчего-то не слышно рабочего шума. Пятница бы предупредила, если б они разминулись?

— Мистер Старк?

Никто не отзывается, и Питер, решая дождаться Тони тут, неспешно обходит стеллажи с деталями и разным производственным хламом. Ощущение, будто ты Аладдин и попал в Пещеру Сокровищ — так много здесь всего интересного и манящего. Питер находит пару занимательных примочек и думает попросить их потестировать позже, когда ментор перестанет сердиться.

Железный Человек обнаруживается полулежащим в кресле, когда Питер приближается к столам и тумбам с экспериментами. Глаза прикрыты, одна рука держится за сердце, другая безвольно болтается, под ней лежит инструмент, который будто выронили. Как только Тони понимает, что его заметили, он начинает негромко кряхтеть.

— О господи, мистер Старк! — Питер бросается к нему. — Вы в порядке?

Тони с трудом размыкает глаза и медленно поднимает на воспитанника голову. Его взгляд немного блуждает, словно он не может сфокусироваться.

— Вам больно?

— Да, Питер… — Тони пытается ухватиться за плечо подростка, чтобы сесть, но его рука скользит мимо. — Мне очень больно… ВОТ ЗДЕСЬ!

Последние слова он произносит очень громко и чётко, яростно тыча на свою пятую точку.

— У тебя была одна задача!

— То есть вы решили надо мной приколоться… — тихо говорит Питер, понимая, что здоровье Тони в норме. Это была очень плохая и неприятная шутка, учитывая, как сильно он его напугал.

— Да это ты решил надо мной приколоться! Я тебе Нетфликс купил, я выделил тебе личного дрона, чтоб он приносил продукты и выносил за тебя мусор, какого чёрта тебя куда-то понесло?!

Питер уставился в пол, уже предчувствуя, что его история будет воспринята как самая глупая причина рисковать собой во время пандемии.

— Там из окна выпал котёнок, он попал на дерево и не мог слезть…

Тони закатывает глаза так сильно, как может: большое сердце пацана угробит его собственное.

— Кошки, чтоб ты знал, умеют приземляться на все четыре лапы.

— Но он был очень маленький! — У Питера сжимается всё внутри, когда он вспоминает его жалобный писк. — Он мог не справиться!

Тревожность не покидает лицо Паучка, как будто жизнь котёнка до сих пор под угрозой. Тони ловит себя на том, что перед ним тоже кто-то очень маленький, и даже зная, что он умеет приземляться, Тони залез бы на любое дерево, если бы был риск, что малыш не справится.

Похоже, дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук просто делал свою обычную работу. Потому что он не умеет по-другому.

— Ладно, я погорячился, — признаётся Тони, почесав затылок. — Нужно было сначала разобраться.

Если бы Нед мог сейчас видеть Питера и заснять его выражение лица, он сделал бы из этого фото стикер и полностью заменил бы им мем с Николасом Кейджем.

— О, вы и правда гений!

— Ты-то зато превзошёл учителя, да?

Питер прикусывает язык. Он обычно не позволяет себе дерзить, и часто его нахальство как-то не очень приятно для него заканчивается: от несправедливого подорожания сэндвичей у мистера Делмара до того, чтобы рассыпаться в пыль на руках у Тони сказав ему накануне, что, если с ним что-то случится, тот будет виноват. Он тогда конечно сразу же забрал свои слова обратно, но был почти уверен, что они преследовали мистера Старка ещё долгое время...

— Ну, что уж теперь. Мы же не можем сказать твоей тёте, что вы едете обратно, потому что я передумал печься о твоей безопасности?

Тень разочарования Хэппи Хоганом находит на Паучка, как затмение на солнце.

— А что ты хотел? — Тони посмеивается над кислой миной своего протеже. — Хэппи в первую очередь _мой_ друг. Конечно он посвятил меня в твой супер-план.

— Конечно.

Недовольные подростки не специализация Тони Старка, так что он решает свернуть эту беседу на приятной ноте и побыстрее.

— Вот что, возьми те штуки… что ты там крутил? Забирай, играй сколько хочешь. Завтра у тебя учебный день — нужно отдохнуть. Скажи Пятнице, если что-то понадобится.

Питер не благодарит его, как сделал бы при других обстоятельствах, просто молчит, сложив руки на груди.

— Извини, — добавляет Тони, понимая, что Паркера конечно нельзя просто купить каким-то барахлом, которое он собрал. — Я вспылил, а потом ещё испугал тебя. Такой вот видимо я хреновый наставник.

— Не говорите так! Вы отличный наставник, мистер Старк.

— Ну, тогда хватит дуться! Что ты как жабу в рот взял!

У Питера не получается сдержать улыбку, и Тони обнимает его за плечи в знак примирения.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, но не слишком.


	3. Человек-паук чувствует себя как дома, но не слишком

Это не диснеевский мультик, поэтому птицы не залетают в окно с чарующей трелью, чтобы помочь Питеру заправить постель, и на столе его не ждёт любовно приготовленный кем-то завтрак. Не будет он его ждать и на кухне, потому что Питер взрослый мальчик, а Мэй, продолжая работать в Армии Спасения, уходит очень рано.

Теперь, когда Человек-Паук переехал на базу, вообще непонятно, что будет ждать его на кухне: он может там столкнуться с кем-то из Мстителей в халате и тапочках вместо привычного боевого костюма и почувствовать себя неловко или обнаружить пустой холодильник после того, как позавтракали Халк и Тор.

Небо совсем несмело голубое, и Питер, не зная местных распорядков дня, старается попасть на кухню бесшумно, чтобы кого-нибудь ненароком не разбудить. По дороге он никого не встречает и на кухне обнаруживает только Тони.

— Кто-то уже уехал, кто-то ещё не встал. Я не слежу за ними, это не детский лагерь, — отвечает он на немой вопрос Паучка, осматривающего пустующие огромные столы. — Доброе утро, кстати!

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк!

Тони одет в штаны, выглядящие как что-то среднее между пижамными и спортивными и простую серую футболку — к счастью, ничего шокирующего. Что больше беспокоит Питера — это то, что Тони крутится у кофе-машины. Насколько он помнит, врач запретил мистеру Старку пить кофе.

— Паркер, я не умру от одной чашки эспрессо в день. — Тони ловит нахмуренный взгляд подопечного.

Питер пожимает плечами: Тони Старк — взрослый человек, он должен знать, что делает.

— Пеппер только об этом говорить не надо, ладно?

Ну, или миссис Старк как обычно лучше знает, что надо делать.

Хитрая улыбка не сходит с его лица, пока Питер неуклюже пытается умоститься на барном стуле. Он долго ёрзает, так что вызывает у Тони острое желание написать книгу «Как сидеть. Самоучитель», пока наконец не замирает, поджав одну ногу под себя и болтая другой.

— Что мне за это будет?

— Вымогатель из тебя не очень убедительный, — посмеивается Тони. — Могу сделать кофе и тебе. Какой будешь?

— Чёрный, как моя душа!

— Латте со взбитыми сливками, то есть?

— Если можно, ещё с шоколадной стружкой.

Тони оборачивается, оставив возню с кофе-машиной, и на его лице только что нет неоновой вывески с текстом «Я ЧТО ПОХОЖ НА БАРИСТА?»

— Обойдешься печеньем, — он кивает на открытую пачку на полке рядом с коробками хлопьев. — Другого завтрака, кстати, нет. Если сам не приготовишь.

Это неважно — плотно есть по утрам Питер всё равно не привык, а сейчас его желудок полон тягучего, сладкого и солнечного, как мёд, чувства волнительного удовольствия. Это такое непривычно домашнее утро с Тони однозначно падает в копилку приятных и ценных воспоминаний.

— Обеда тоже нет? — Питер замечает кастрюлю Мэй, алеющую на сушилке для посуды. Он так и не успел вчера попробовать то рагу.

— Обеда тоже нет. — Тони разводит руками. — Но есть доставка! Так что подумай на перемене что тебе заказать.

Рокот кофе-машины прекращается, в высокий стакан наконец ложится купол взбитых сливок, и он оказывается перед Питером. Его так поражает, что мистер Старк абсолютно серьёзно отнёсся к «заказу», что он тянется за телефоном, чтобы точно сохранить для себя этот момент.

Тони, промыв распылитель, убирает баллон сливок на место и поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы застать подопечного раскорячившегося над своим кофе за выстраиванием кадра.

— Ради бога, Паркер! Не позорь меня!

Стакан мгновенно улетает обратно на кухонную тумбу, и Питер готовится услышать едкую лекцию про современных подростков и их зависимость от социальных сетей.

Но тирада не начинается. Железный Человек молча достаёт большой сверкающий нож.

Время замирает для Питера, как демонстрация экрана в Зуме, но пауза снимается, и вот перед ним снова его латте — на этот раз напиток усеян крошкой печенья.

— Надеюсь, Гордон позвонит мне, — бросает Тони. Весь его вид говорит, что он сделал большое, нет, гигантское одолжение. — Что ты завис? Щелкай камерой, а не клювом, а то сливки упадут.

***

Понедельник совсем не тяжёлый день, когда начинается _так_.

Все занятия прошли относительно спокойно: тема местонахождения Питера не поднималась, кроме того раза, когда Флэш пошутил что-то язвительное про его смену интерьера. А на большой перемене привезли пиццу (Стив Роджерс провожал коробку Гавайской в руках Питера с таким священным ужасом, как будто его на войне пытали ананасами). Остаётся пережить последний урок — истории.

Довольно скучный. Тони обещал взять его в мастерскую поработать над чем-то вместе после учёбы, и Питер не может перестать без конца смотреть на время в углу экрана и нетерпеливо дёргать ногой.

Поэтому он не сразу замечает, как меняются лица его одноклассников в своих прямоугольниках в конференции, когда они замечают что-то в прямоугольнике Питера.

— Вау! Паркер, у тебя есть енот?

Всё тело немеет от паники, когда Питер поднимает глаза и обнаруживает на экране за своей спиной Ракету. Возможно, он расслабился слишком рано.

— Пиздец сука, если ещё раз кто-то назовёт меня енотом, я, блять…

— Он разговаривает?!

— Охуеть, правда?!

Питер закрывает голову руками, хочется срочно вылететь обратно в космос, и на этот раз не возвращаться. Хотя бы в Квинс.

— Надеюсь, у вас не урок биологии, а то учитель сейчас ебанётся! — Ракета подходит к столу и листает учебник. — Какая-то блядиада…

Оцепенение спадает, и Питер наконец отворачивается от монитора. К своему негодованию, он видит в комнате не только незваного гостя, но и то, что тот приволок с собой очень знакомую руку с красной звездой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь???

Ракета не понимает или (что более вероятно) игнорирует истинный смысл этого вопроса и, вместо того чтобы удалиться, честно отвечает:

— Я прилетаю за Тором, потому что Квилл меня заебал, а он видите ли занят — мутит с Наташей умный пивоваренный аппарат из старкового хлама! «Карантин», говорит, представляешь?

Не найдя сочувствия на лице Питера, Ракета отправляется исследовать шкафы в комнате, прикладывая протез к разным ящикам, как бы проверяя, вместился ли бы он туда.

— Ну и я думаю, хули киснуть? Надо тоже развлекаться!

Питер понимает, что становится соучастником «развлечения», когда рука Зимнего Солдата ложится в выдвижной отдел для белья его собственной кровати.

— Зачем он это делает? — Наконец спрашивает кто-то из одноклассников, выражая всеобщее замешательство.

— Пацан, я не догоняю, — Ракета перестаёт выглядеть довольным собой, — у тебя что, до сих пор включена вэбка? Схуяли лампочка тогда не горит?!

— Она не работает…

— Ебать-колотить! Теперь вся твоя школьная пиздобратия знает, где я спрятал руку Баки! Я ж, блять, _специально_ к тебе пришел, потому что он изъебался бы весь, но не подумал бы здесь искать! Ебу и плачу…

Не до конца прав был профессор Дамблдор, когда сказал, что необходима большая смелость, чтобы противостоять врагам, но гораздо большая, чтобы пойти наперекор друзьям. Здесь нужна совсем не смелость. Но Питер всё ещё в шоке, чтобы разумно выйти из ситуации.

— Ты не мог бы… хотя бы не ругаться?

— Блядский цирк! — Ракета возмущенно поднимает лапы к потолку. — Ты и микрофон не выключил? А Старк говорил, ты одарённый ребёнок. Я походу неправильно его понял.

Естественно, чтобы хватиться собственной конечности много времени не требуется, поэтому не удивительно, что Питер не успевает и слова произнести в свою защиту, как дверь с грохотом распахивается, чтобы впустить Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса собственной персоной. Выражение его лица максимально красноречиво.

Выражение лица Питера пытается передать непричастность ко всему происходящему. Речью передать всё, что он чувствует, невозможно.

— Ну, как говорится, невезучему любой пиздец — встречный! — Ракета пожимает плечами и открывает окно. — Я ушел.

На Баки нет специального снаряжения, и с одной рукой выпрыгивать в окно за сумасшедшим енотом было бы очень неблагоразумно, поэтому он уходит так же зло, быстро и молча, как и пришел. После него остаётся такое напряжение, что кажется, можно заряжать телефон от воздуха.

Несколько мгновений растерянности, и тишину разрывает канонадой вопросов. Их количество и громкость нарастают, они стреляют в Питера из динамика быстрее с каждой секундой, как взрывающийся в микроволновке попкорн.

Шумовая пытка заканчивается, когда учитель выключает всем микрофоны.

— Думаю, мистер Паркер не имеет права давать комментарии и разглашать информацию, которую вы все от него требуете.

Питер энергично кивает. Никогда он не чувствовал благодарность и уважение к историку так сильно, как сейчас.

Урок продолжается, но с ним и вопросы, теперь поступающие в личные сообщения конференции и все возможные мессенджеры. У Питера гудит голова. Ему кажется, он до сих пор слышит голоса ошалевших одноклассников, звучащие вразнобой, как разминка музыкантов в оркестровой яме перед спектаклем или безумный джазовый концерт, где каждый играет что-то своё, но в итоге все звуки складываются в единую композицию «ПИТЕР ПАРКЕР НА БАЗЕ МСТИТЕЛЕЙ».

***

— Мистер Старк!

Как только лекция по истории заканчивается, Питер захлопывает ноутбук и на ходу спрашивает Пятницу, где найти наставника. Его очередь ругаться и задавать много вопросов.

Тони ждёт его в общей гостиной на диване, в расслабленной позе потягивая виски. Ракета сидит рядом с ним, стачивая последнее печенье в доме.

— Только без ебанистерии, — енот, заметив подростка, поднимает лапы в знак того, что сдаётся, — я уже во всём сознался.

Питер требовательно смотрит на Тони. По тому видно, что ему хватает в этой жизни стресса, и ему точно не нужна драма с раскрытием личности малолетнего супергероя.

— Тебе действительно стоит выключать микрофон, — устало говорит Старк.

— Это и всё?!

Железный Человек — не тот, от кого Питер мог бы ожидать предательства. Но предательски это для него и выглядит.

Тони удручённо вздыхает: не отлаженные коммуникации между ним и Питером иногда всё ещё создавали заминки в их отношениях. Он мог принять правильное решение, совершить хороший поступок, но просто не озвучить воспитаннику свои шаги, и тот бы опять решил, что мистеру Старку всё равно, что мистер Старк недостаточно внимателен к нему. Как тогда, когда Человека-Паука пришлось спасать с разваливающегося корабля. Тони забывал уточнить, что всё схвачено, что он _уже_ обо всём позаботился.

Потому что для него это было само собой разумеющимся. Как он мог не позаботиться о Питере?

— Это твой новый ноутбук с работающей лампочкой. — Тони ставит свой стакан на столик рядом с плоской прямоугольной коробкой. — Твой я сегодня починю. Я попросил Пятницу отныне блокировать твои двери и окна на время уроков. Кстати, в твоей комнате лучшая звукоизоляция.

Питер согласно кивает всем пунктам, но это не восстанавливает справедливость. Однако мистер Старк об этой части не забыл.

— А тебе, — он поворачивается к Ракете, — с этого момента запрещено материться на моей базе.

— Что за жопито!

От неожиданности енот роняет уже пустую пачку печенья, и крошки щедро высыпаются в ворсистый ковёр. Умный пылесос выдвигается на работу быстрее, чем Тони успевает скривиться.

— Я буду штрафовать тебя за каждое бранное слово.

— Тебе мало денег?!

— Отправишься в больницу к Стрэнджу чистить туалеты и менять судна, — Тони усмехается и боковым зрением отмечает, что пацан уже не такой мрачный. — Уж он проконтролирует, чтобы ты следил за своими манерами.

— Главное, чтоб не ебланозавр.

Внезапный хохот рвётся наружу, но Питер сдерживает себя. Тони тоже давит улыбку. То, что Ракета не проникся особым теплом к Капитану Америка, несомненно добавляет ему очков, но не в этой игре. Они переглядываются, и Питер еле заметно качает головой: одной шуткой нельзя заслужить прощение.

— Всё, завтра на исправительные работы! — озвучивает Тони свой вердикт.

— Там сейчас не больница, а ебатория, зачем так жестоко?!

— Послезавтра тоже!

— Реально за каждое слово? — Шерсть вздыбливается на холке енота от осознания того, что Старк абсолютно серьёзен. — Святые на лыжах, ты хочешь, чтобы я молчал!

Ракета с оскорблённым видом спрыгивает с дивана и покидает гостиную в надежде на приключение получше этого. Тони задумчиво отхлёбывает ещё немного виски.

— Если Морган услышит, как он разговаривает, Пеппер меня убьёт.

— Пеппер точно вас убьёт.

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано мной на Фикбуке, можно поддержать эту работу тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9251233


End file.
